Another DracoHermione Love Story
by xcheerios
Summary: HBP never happened Hermione is realizing that you can't run from your past- and her past hardships are catching up to her. Malfoy is maturing, the two are Head Boy/Girl. they make a deal and - could friendship, possibly more, be the end result?
1. Chapter 1 Unwritten

**A/N**. I know everyone says Hermione goes through a change, well everyone does. So, this is my version of the "new" Hermione. I'm sorry if things are really weird or seem out of place, but I mostly write these chapters late at night or really early in the morning, so .. yeah they're pretty random. Oh, and some of the songs in here… I was listening to my iPod on shuffle, and . whatever. That brings up another point. I have electronics being able to work in the Head rooms.

**A/N (new)**: So I edited everything. I thought I sounded pretty vapid and stupid. Haha, enjoy.

Dumbledore's not dead; Malfoy's still considered a Death Eater, and Harry and Ron and some if the Order are out looking for the Horcruxes.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. JKR does.

Title

Chapter 1 - Unwritten

_Ahh, ahh, ahh. I am unwritten, can't read my mind, I'm undefined. I'm just beginning, the pen's in my hand, ending unplanned..._

Without opening her eyes, the brunette reached over and turned down the volume on her alarm. She looked over at her clock- 9:57 am – and groaned. Then, sighing, she pushed down the covers.

This was Hermione's seventh and final year at Hogwarts. She was going without Harry and Ron, as they were out in who knows where looking for Voldemort's damn Horcuxes. She received only a few letters from Ron and Harry a few times throughout the summer, and was continually worrying about them.

After her shower, and rummaging through her closet, Hermione sang the rest of "Unwritten"… "Staring at the blank page bef- Oh Merlin, I forgot I even bought this. Sweet…- Open up the dirty window…" She was extremely off-key, but it was too early in the morning for anyone to care. She chose some jean shorts, simple purple tank top, and flip flops, not putting too much stock in her appearance.

"Hermione! Ready for some last minute shopping?" called Hermione's mother.

"Yeah Mum, hold on a sec." Swiping on some ChapStick and some eyeliner, Hermione grabbed a light jacket on her way downstairs.

"Mum... don't you have to work today?"

"Not today," Andrea smiled, "Boss let me have the day off so we can spend some more time before you head off to school."

Just then, a great tawny owl carrying a roll of parchment tapped impatiently on the kitchen window. As soon as Hermione let him in and untied the letter, the bird flew off. She opened the letter, and began to read,

_"Dear Ms. Hermione Granger,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been chosen as Head Girl for this school year. Enclosed is a list of the duties you will be required to perform and the Head Girl badge. Please come immediately to the Head's compartment as soon as you arrive at Platform 9 1/3. Congratulations on becoming Head Girl!_

_Sincerely,_

_Prof. Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster_

_Prof. Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress _

An extremely shiny head badge with the Hogwarts crest and the words "Head Girl" fell out onto Hermione's palm. Andrea hugged Hermione and said, "Ohh, you're my favorite daughter in the whole world! I'm so proud of you!"

Hermione laughed. "Mum, I'm your only daughter." As was her usual response.

Andrea asked, "So where would you like to go first?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Goodnight Mione. Don't stay up too late."

"'Kay Mum. I just want to finish putting these songs onto my iPod." Andrea smiled and they gave each other goodnight kisses and hugs.

Hermione was exhausted. A whole day of almost-guilt-free shopping. She wasn't sure if her mother would be able to pay off all the electricity, heating, etc. bills without Hermione chipping in. Since the end of the previous school year, Hermione had been working part-time shifts at both a library and as a music instructor at a summer camp. She had used almost all of her money to help her mother pay off the bills, the divorce papers, and bills from "The Accidents". Hermione shook her head and went back to her iPod.

Besides buying back-to-school clothes, Hermione bought a few cds that she's been eyeing for ages (with her own money) and a few essentials she needed for the upcoming school year. Plus, she finally finished packing for tomorrow; using a minimal amount of magic to cram all her belongings into her trunk.

After completing a new playlist to listen to on the way to Hogwarts, Hermione turned everything off and headed silently upstairs. As she crept past her empty brother's room, then her mother's room, she heard stifled crying from inside. Hermione was tempted to knock and rush to hug her mom, but she knew that would be beyond humiliation for her mother. Andrea had said a few weeks prior that, "all the tears dried up ages ago."

Hermione stared at the door, then passed on to her bedroom. _Better off just pretending nothing has ever happened. Better to just pretend Dad really did die in a car crash._ Hermione climbed into bed and pulled her worn teddy bear to her, hugging the stuffed animal as if it could cure the emptiness inside. As if it could make everything right again. That's when Hermione let the tears roll. The only thing wrong with teddy bears is, even though that's when you need comfort the most, they can't hug back.

-

-

-

-

**A/N**. That's the first chapter. I wrote it yesterday morning at 3. It was really short, I'm so sorry! Next chapter will be longer, if people like it. Please just keep in mind that I'm not a pro, and I get really bad writers' blocks sometimes. Hope you guys liked it!

Song was "Unwritten" by Natasha Bedingfield

---Cheerios


	2. Chapter 2 Get Out Alive

A/N: Thank you for the reviews!! Oh, and Snape's still teaching. Sorry, I forgot to mention that before.

_SpiritWeaver_- Haha no, he didn't die… and thank you!

_PirateFanatic_- Thanks, I will whenever I have time… hah which is not much, sorry!

_xXxRiseAboveTheAshesxXx_- Haha, but of course, this is their love story.

Disclaimer- I do not own any of these characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling. 

---Chapter 2- Get Out Alive--

_No time for goodbye, he said, as he faded away_

_Don't put your life in someone's hands; they're bound to steal it away_

_Don't hide your mistakes cuz they'll find you, burn you, Then he said_

_If you want to get out alive,_

_Run for your life_

_If you want to get out alive_

_Run for your life_

_This is my last time, she said, as she faded away_

_It's hard to imagine, but one day, you'll end up like me._

_---_

_--_

_-_

_What an ugly day this is going to be…_, thought Hermione as she looked out the window. And it was- there was no sun, only grey clouds that gave way to a permanent light, cold drizzle of rain. Hermione sighed and got her morning shower; deciding to wear an old pink sweatshirt that she's had for ages and some ripped jeans. Pulling her hair back into a messy bun and applying neutral makeup, picking out some white Converses with pink details.

An hour later, Hermione and her mother were on their way to Platform 9 ¾. While pulling into the station, Andrea said timidly, "Hermione, I'm so sorry, but I don't think your father and David are going to make it here to say goodbye. Your brother had a very important football game, and he said there was going to be a scout from the pro leagues there-"

Hermione interrupted. "It's alright, Mum. I just wanted to see Dave's high school graduation video and say goodbye before he was gone for good at college. I thought I should tell Dad that I made Head Girl, but whatever. It's cool. I'll see them- when? Christmas, right?"

Andrea smiled sadly, "Yes, you'll catch a plane to the States as soon as your winter vacation starts. A week there, then a week back here in England at Grandma Helen's house. I'll send the tickets to you later, alright?"

Hermione nodded, and they began unloading Hermione's belongings from the car…

----Later, (finally) on the train---

"GINNY!!!" Hermione had spotted her best friend, the youngest Weasley. "Oh, you look great! You look so much older! How are you? I haven't talked to you in forever!" Ginny did look older. Her hair was now a natural curly red and looked wonderful. She still had a smattering of freckles, but only on the bridge of her nose- just enough to make her look innocent. Ginny's hazel eyes danced when she saw Hermione for the first time in a long while.

"Hermione! Merlin, you look gorgeous! You look so, so… not bookworm-ish. Why and how? Oh, I love your jeans. Yeah, I haven't been able to do much over the summer."

Hermione shrugged and giggled. "I don't know. I like this style better, I suppose. And my summer was totally boring." She lowered her voice and asked, "Have you heard from Harry and Ron recently?"

Ginny became serious and whispered back, "Yes, about two weeks ago. They're on the tail of someone who has one of the last of the Horcruxes. They didn't say when they were getting back, or even who they were following."

"Of course." Hermione nodded her head and sighed. "I just wish they'd be back soon."

Ginny agreed, then suddenly grinned and winked. "Hey Mione… where was that brother of yours? I didn't see him drop you off."

Hermione laughed. "He couldn't make it. He had a game for his school." She teased the redhead. "Why? Did you want to go out with him? Sorry Gin, he's already got a girlfriend, and besides, he doesn't date anyone more than a year younger than him."

Ginny chuckled too and said, "No, I just always noticed him."

It was hard not to notice David Granger. The freshman in college was 6'6' and broad-shouldered. He was quiet, but sometimes he pretended to make a scene when Hermione was off to Hogwarts. Dave never had a shortage of girlfriends, and Hermione's friends always thought he was the hottest guy around. But since Hermione and David's parents split, they never got to see each other much. Hermione lived year-round in England with her mother in the summer and at Hogwarts for fall, winter, and most of the spring. Meanwhile, Dave lived and was going to school in the States, coming to England rarely… just for some holidays. Hermione and David sent e-mails, IMs or phone calls to each other whenever they could, between David's grueling sports schedule and Hermione's work schedules.

Professor McGonagall snapped Hermione out of her reverie. "Ms. Granger, if you would please, come to the Heads' compartment at the front of the train. You and the Head Boy need to talk over what the plans will be for the upcoming school year."

Hermione nodded, said her goodbyes to Ginny and followed the professor to the Heads' Compartment.

As Professor McGonagall knocked and pulled open the door, Hermione was only mildly surprised to see Draco Malfoy stretched languidly across the seats. A stern glance from the Deputy Headmistress resulted in Malfoy sitting up straight and taking his earphones out.

Wait. His earphones? No way. Hermione shot a second glance at Malfoy to make sure she saw correctly- Malfoy held a slim black and silver video iPod in his hands. Hermione was struck speechless, but then she saw what Malfoy was wearing- an open, light blue button down shirt with a _muggle designer_ logo, a darker blue beater, and jeans. She quickly closed her mouth, acknowledged the Head Boy with a curt nod, and took a seat across from him.

Professor McGonagall began, "Now, as you two know, this past year has been extremely chaotic and very traumatic for most of the students. We all want this school year to be the best it can under the circumstances, and we want everyone who enters Hogwarts to be safe and under our protection. We will have highly-trained Aurors patrolling the grounds and at night, inside of the school. Hopefully, we will be able to distract the students from the war going on, as in we can help them become more focused on their studies…"

Hermione's mind began drifting, not necessarily a new thing, but she already knew the point of McGonagall's speech, house unity and all that, and she knew her responsibilities. Instead, she found herself studying Malfoy.

He must've grown over the summer, although how much, Hermione couldn't tell as they were both sitting. Malfoy's features had filled out, making him look more like a twenty-something year old and a model instead of seventeen year old momma's boy. His eyes were a piercing blue-grey, and his hair still a light, almost platinum blonde color. Hermione started trying to see his roots, to determine once and for all if Malfoy was a natural blonde or not.

A heavy sigh and an "Ahem" shook Hermione's attention back to Prof. McGonagall, and heard the last of the teacher's spiel, "Also, please plan out the prefect's rounds, submit a copy of all your dance and ball plans for approval, and I suggest introducing yourselves to the head Aurors here. I believe that is all, I will meet with you both again after the feast."

Once the professor left and shut the door, Malfoy smirked at Hermione. "So Granger, are you that awed by my looks?"

Hermione was confused for a second, then she gave a large, fake smile back while retorting, "Honestly, not at all, I have to say. I was just trying to figure out if you use bleach or if you actually bought Muggle hair dye."

Malfoy sneered a bit and said, "Do you really think I would use that shit? Please, and no, this is all natural."

"And is an iPod included in the "Muggle shit" category, or no? Didn't you once say you wouldn't stoop so low as to even touch anything that is Muggle? And here you are, using one of the most popular Muggle devices ever, and what is that you're wearing? Muggle designer clothing? Oh tsk tsk, Malfoy, you've disappointed me."

Malfoy narrowed his eyes as a faint pink blush began forming on his cheeks. "Oh please Granger. Give me a break. It's only an iPod and some clothes. I don't see the big deal here."

Hermione gave a sharp laugh. "I can't believe you. You are such a hypocrite! Oh just…"

Malfoy stood up. "Did you not just listen to McGonagall? Aren't you the one to always follow the teacher's every word? She wants us to be civil with one another, although I don't see how that is possible, for myself to be civil with a disgusting and offensive Mudblood such as yourself. The idea alone is enough to make me sick."

He took one step over to the door, open and shut it in two quick angry motions. Hermione was beyond shocked. Not to mention embarrassed. She could feel her face burning. She'd always prided herself on being the more composed, mature one over Harry and Ron, and Hermione thought she could match up with Malfoy. But after a small jab from Malfoy that she'd heard before, Hermione began acting like a 5th year. No matter how much she loathed to admit it, both McGonagall and Malfoy had a point - house unity was absolutely key at this point in the wizarding world. As the new Head Girl, she should have been first to extend the hand of friendship or at least a truce to Malfoy, to start the year off on a good note and all. Hermione hit her head on the window and vowed to not say another word till they got to the school. She took out her iPod and put it on shuffle.

_You sit there in your heartbreak._

_Waiting on some beautiful boy to,_

_to save you from your own ways._

_You play forgiveness._

_Watch it now, here he comes._

_He doesn't look a thing like Jesus,_

_but he talks like gentleman_

_Like you imagined_

_When You Were Young_

…….

-

-

A/N. Did I tell you that it was like nothing had happened? Dumbledore's alive, Malfoy's still allowed in the school, and Snape is still teaching. Sorry I didn't tell you earlier...

Oh, and the song is Get Out Alive by Three Days Grace- I love them. And The Killers' "When You Were Young". When I was finishing the chapter, this song immediately came on, so I decided to have Hermione listening to it, haha. Wow. 7 pages on Word. Haha I think that's the most I've ever written…


	3. Chapter 3 Peace Train

**A/N**: Sorry, it's been forever… a few more months, and it would've been a year. Haha, I'm so sorry! Really, I am… I had a bunch of pages written about this story in a notebook somewhere, and then I lost it! I was so angry at myself; I had like, 3 more chapters in there. It will show up after I finish the fanfic, haha. Enjoy!

_SpiritWeaver_, _Secretly-In-Love_, and _hopelesslydark_ thank you for the reviews!

_TheCrzyinglyInsne1_: haha it's ok and yeah eventually :)

Disclaimer: as per usual. I do not own characters. J. does.

Peace Train

--- Chapter 3---

_I've been crying lately  
_

_Thinking about the world as it is  
_

_Why must we go on hating?  
_

_Why can't we live in bliss?  
_

_--_

_For out on the edge of darkness  
_

_There rides the Peace Train  
_

_Peace train, take this country  
_

_Come take me home again  
_

---

--

-

As the song was winding down, Hermione heard the door slide open and quickly spun her head around. "Oh, Gin, hey. Ha, you startled me."

"Sorry," Ginny said, grinning, as she closed the door. "So what's new? We didn't have a chance to talk before McGonagall rushed you off."

"Oh, same old, same old. Dave's off at college, I did some part-time work this past summer and couldn't wait til school started again! How about you? How was life at the Burrow?"

Ginny made a face and said, "It would have been way better if you were there. Everybody was so uptight and ugh, guess what hap-"

Both girls jumped as the compartment door opened yet again.

"Oh. Weaslette is here. Mudblood, blood traitor, get out. We need the compartment." Malfoy stood in the doorway, flanked by Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle.

"Malfoy, are you serious? Simple- you left. We are here and have been, therefore we keep the compartment. Leave." Hermione rolled her eyes and turned back to her friend while Ginny disdainfully looked at Malfoy, then back at Hermione.

"Wow, you have to spend the whole year with _that_? I feel for you. So anyways, guess what hap-" Ginny was interrupted the next time by Pansy.

"Weasel. What part of 'get out' do you not understand?" The blonde witch sneered as she forced her way in front of Malfoy and sat down.

"Parkinson. What part of 'fuck off and go die' do _you_ not understand?" Hermione snapped. "We don't want you here. Go play with yourself somewhere else. You disgust us by even being here."

"That means a lot coming from you, Mudblood," Malfoy jumped in. "Considering you are the one usually making people disgusted by your dirtiness and absolute _foul_ language. From a Head Girl- Dumbledore would be disappointed."

Hermione bristled. "Opposed to such rudeness continually coming from the Head Boy?"

Just as Pansy began trying to defend her "precious Draky-poo from the Horrible Mudblood", a voice came floating down the hallway.

"Ms. Parkinson, I do hope that phrase did not just come out of your mouth." Pansy looked flustered and tried to make up an excuse, but Professor McGonagall began again, "Everybody but the Heads out, please. There is more business to discuss."

As Ginny passed by Hermione on her way out, she mouthed, "Good luck."

As the door was gently closed by the youngest Weasley, McGonagall looked to the two Heads staring at each other with narrowed eyes. "Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy. As you can see, you have your work cut out for you. Professor Dumbledore and I agree that inter-house unity is the best idea right now for you as Heads to focus on. The two of you are to share a dormitory, and that thought alone is disheartening, but the Headmaster and I are counting on you two to set a prime example for the younger years and show friendship to all houses. Now, that includes no name-calling," here McGonagall sighed, "at least outside of your dormitories. Have I made myself clear?"

Hermione and Malfoy both nodded their understanding as McGonagall continued, "The train will be arriving at Hogwarts shortly, and the Headmaster will be wanting to see you as soon as possible."

As soon as McGonagall's footsteps had left their hearing, Hermione relaxed in her seat and took back out her headphones and iPod. While putting the headphones on, Hermione paused, and looked at Malfoy with a thoughtful expression. She nodded to herself.

Malfoy sneered and said, "That's right, Mudblood, don't speak to your superiors."

Hermione paused her music, and retorted, "Ferret, that was a lame comeback. And I was just thinking of what a total whipped bitch you've become. Kind of like your father, right?"

At Malfoy's shocked and furious glare, Hermione quickly exited the compartment.

_Haha! I bet he doesn't even know what 'whipped' means._ Hermione grinned to herself and turned away from the Heads' compartment, intending to head to wherever Ginny was, when she felt a hand grasp her upper arm and yank her roughly back into the compartment.

She found herself face-to-face with an absolute livid Malfoy. There was a pink tinge to his cheeks and he held himself to his full height. His eyes were like molten silver, conveying to Hermione how much she had offended him.

Hermione tried to back away, intimidated by his 6 foot-and-then-some body towering over her tiny by comparison 5'6' frame, but could not, as Malfoy grabbed both her upper arms with his hands. Hermione was lifted a few inches off the ground, just to show her how angry Malfoy was.

"Granger, if you _ever_ speak to me or about my father like that, I assure you that you will be dead before you finish the sentence. I don't think you realize how easily I can kill you. Understand me, Mudblood?"

Hermione was too shaken to do anything but blink.

Malfoy tossed her aside as if she was nothing but a paper, and exited, slamming the door.

Almost immediately after, Ginny rushed in and asked, "Hermione what happened? Malfoy looked _pissed_! What did you say to him?" Upon taking a closer look at Hermione's face, Ginny said, "Oh Merlin! What happened Mione, tell me. Are you all right?"

After Hermione finished telling Ginny of what had occured in the past minutes, the pair heard the rest of the students out in the hallway, gathering their things and leaving the train. Ginny hugged Hermione and helped her up, saying, "Just keep someone with you, whenever you're with him. Then he won't do anything. Promise?"

"Well, how about I just don't say anything about his father?" Hermione gave a shaky laugh. "I think that's what set him over the edge." Ginny looked like she wanted to pursue the matter, but the brunette continued, "Look, we need to get our stuff and head to the castle. I'll talk to you more about it later, ok?"

After leading the first years to Hagrid's care, Hermione joined Ginny, Neville, and Luna in a carriage on the way to Hogwarts. Following a rather boring and long Sorting Hat ceremony and Welcome Back feast, the Head Girl began her way to Dumbledore's office.

Correctly guessing the password as _Zours_, an awesome sour candy, Hermione stepped into the Headmaster's office and was surprised to see Malfoy already seated. He cast an impatient look to Hermione as she sent a glare back and took a seat.

Dumbledore watched the exchange with twinkling, amused eyes, and said, "Welcome back to Hogwarts Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy, and congratulations on becoming the Head Boy and Girl for your school. I know you two must be weary, so I'll make this brief and show you to your rooms.

Professor McGonagall told me that she's already informed you of the importance of inter-house unity that is so sorely needed now. Tomorrow, I advise you to walk around and meet the Aurors that have been assigned to protect Hogwarts. You are to schedule the rounds among the prefects and dances as you see fit. Now, remember. Hogwarts is one of the safest places to be right now. If any student looks worried, assure them that, or send them to myself or Professor McGonagall. Everything else, I believe you know. Without further ado, let me lead you to your dormitory."

Hermione and Malfoy followed the Headmaster down a few hallways to a picture of the night sky and a moon sleepily residing over a field. A girl was lying on a blanket in the middle of the wildflowers, and began to stir as Dumbledore starting speaking. "In the day, this picture changes to one of the sun, and for the most part, Cassie here will be awake," at this, the brown-headed child finally awoke and smiled sheepishly. I will leave it up to you to think up a password you can agree on and until tomorrow, then." Nodding his head and giving one last smile, the beloved professor left the Heads.

"Pureblood."

"Wow, Malfoy, so original. How about 'unity', genius?"

"Well, at last you acknowledged my superiority over you. Fine. 'Unity'."

Hermione took a swing at Malfoy's head just as he ducked into the passageway revealed by the portrait.

-

-

**A/N**. Ahh, so I wrote this in about 2 hours and it's almost 11 pm and my dad just yelled at me to go to bed dammit it's a school night. haha I hope you all enjoy, and I apologize for the shortness and again, for the extremely long time for me to update.

Reviews? Or no, I took too long? haha

Cheerios.


	4. Chapter 4 Ridiculous

**A/N**: I really am sorry. Very, very sorry. I took monthhss to update. There's no excuse (sigh). Well, I hope I can be forgiven if I write well...

Disclaimer: as per usual. I do not own characters. J. does.

Ridiculous

-- Chapter 4--

_And you know that it makes me feel so ridiculous.  
A pocket full of posies.._

_We fall down on the inside; pretty on the outside.  
Turn it around, can we turn it around?  
Try to make a comeback with nowhere to start from now.  
But it's looking up._

_A second chance, a much better day.  
A sunset that just won't go away.  
Then I fall, then I fall down.  
We all fall down._

_And you know that it makes me feel so ridiculous.  
A pocket full of posies.._

_We fall down on the inside; pretty on the outside.  
Turn it around, can we turn it around?  
Try to make a comeback with nowhere to start from now.  
But it's looking up._

_And you know you said you'd never end up this way.  
Close the door behind you, i just wanna stay for a while.  
We all fall down, we all fall down, we all fall.._

--

--

-

As Hermione reluctantly followed Malfoy through the passageway into their common room, she began wondering why Malfoy was wearing and using Muggle stuff, and what possibly caused it. Unfortunately for Hermione, her deep thinking only resulted in her running straight into Malfoy's back as he stepped into the larger room.

"Damn Malfoy. Warn a girl before you stop suddenly." When he didn't say anything, Hermione gave him a tenative poke in the back and said, "Wanna let me see what our common room is like, _pal_?"

Malfoy quickly turned, took a few steps away, gave her a sneer and commented, "Mudblood, don't ever touch me again or-"

Hermione shoved him before he could say anything more and said, "Look, Malfoy. Why don't you try to act your age and maybe be polite for once? I don't believe any of your threats, even if I offend you or your father. What would you do? Hex me? Ferret boy, it wouldn't be that easy, in case you haven't noticed. I highly doubt you could cause me any harm. So what. What are you going to do now?" Hermione knew she sounded like a bitch with an attitude problem, but Malfoy deserved it. Who was he to keep calling her a Mudblood and threatening her?

Malfoy narrowed his eyes as he slowly began to walk back towards the smaller brunette. "_Mudblood._ I am allowed to call you whatever I wish. And, being a pureblood and your superior, it's not needed for me to be polite to someone as lowly and insignificant as _you_." As Hermione's back was now up against the wall, she tried to keep a brave face on as she became more and more wary of the seventeen-year-old in front of her. "I told you once before, and now will be the last time I will ever tell you, don't even mention my father again. I _will_ kill you, don't doubt it. I don't think you realize how easy it would be for me to just utter one. little. curse. and you'll be dead on the floor before you could even regret pissing me off."

At this time, Malfoy's face was mere inches from Hermione's, and she could feel the absolute hatred and see her own terrified expression reflected in the dark grey orbs glaring into her. Hermione's breath hitched in her throat as she desperately tried to find some way out of the position she had gotten herself in. The little Gryffindor tried to stealthily sneak a hand into her robes for her wand, but Malfoy was too observant.

He pinned her wrist against the stone wall with his hand, his eyes never once leaving hers. "Mudblood you are useless and a waste of life. I'm going to my dormitory now. Don't bother me anymore." He released her wrist, turned and glided away to his side of the common room, and to the black door up a staircase. When Malfoy got to the door, he turned and gave Hermione a look of complete disgust before slamming the door shut.

As soon as Malfoy's door shut, it seemed to break the spell that had held Hermione so still. She'd never seen that side of Malfoy before, and it was a little terrifying. And how could she not do or say anything back to him? _Stupid, stupid, stupid. Now he'll think he's one up over me._ Hermione hit herself in the forehead and began pacing.

Should she tell Dumbledore? Or Harry and Ron? She realized that if she went to any of those three, Malfoy would find out, and- Hermione shuddered. She really didn't want to know. The idea of Malfoy walking out and seeing her there to bully her more didn't sound too appealing, and Hermione went back out the portrait hole, deciding she could wait to see her room later.

A few minutes later found Hermione pacing in a high room near the Astronomy Tower, with her cell phone out and flipped open. After struggling with an internal argument of who to tell, she finally scrolled in her contact list to the entry that was titled 'Dave'. The past school year, when things were getting worse, Hermione magicked her phone to work through the magic in the air. She had a feeling that Dumbledore knew about her fixing electronics to work even when they were a bit taboo here in school, and she thought that Dumbledore may have even lifted the wards a bit. _Sometimes that man is just uncanny. He knows all. And that's just freaky._

As the phone rang and rang, Hermione began to become rather angry. _What does that bastard Malfoy think? He can threaten me because his daddy's a Death Eater? He might know a few damaging curses, sure, but killing ones?_ After convincing herself that Malfoy wasn't a real threat, Hermione began to be frustrated at herself. _Why couldn't I say anything? _'Because his lips were right there, and his eyes were so-' _WHAT am I thinking?? It's MALFOY for Merlin's sake! Ugh, no, he just threatened my life, and now I'm thinking he's handsome?_

"Yo. It's Dave. I'm not here. Leave a message." Even though it was only David's answering machine, Hermione felt tears at hearing her brother's voice. A smile graced her face as she began laughing at Dave's attempt at being macho. Dave and Hermione both didn't enjoy leaving or hearing voicemails, so she hung up knowing full well that in an hour or two, it would occur to Dave to check his phone.

Hermione walked back to the portrait of the sky and little Cassie in a better mood, but hesitated in immediately giving the password. Was she scared of Draco Malfoy, Bouncing Ferret Extraordinaire? No, she definitely was not. Hermione shook her head and entered the Heads' common room and noticed for the first time how amazing it was. It was larger than the Gryffindor common room, with comfy-looking couches, chairs and loveseats scattered throughout. The decor was red and silver, with mahogany furniture and - was it?- yes, a whole wall filled with shelves and shelves of books! The little bookworm rushed past the warm fire and her staircase (to a light blue door) to the library area, which was between the two Heads' staircases. Two desks were on either side of the bookshelves, with innumerable stacks of quills and parchment and other school supplies. Needless to say, the Head Girl was in a nerdy heaven.

After sufficiently exploring the study area, Hermione climbed the staircase to her room and cautiously opened it. Her hands unconsciously came together as she looked around her new dormitory, taking in the canopied bed with the off-white and china blue printed bedspread and the black lacquered bedside tables, drawers and wardrobe. _The black with silver threaded carpet alone is comfortable enough to sleep on_, Hermione thought as she crossed the room to her bed.

As soon as Hermione's back hit the mattress, she was tempted to fall asleep then and there, but years worth of habits made her get up and go through another door into the bathroom. The bathroom was all black and white, with an Asian-inspired theme to it. Yin and yan symbols hung here and there, and they were engraved in the black marble bathtub and white toilet. The shower was separate from the bathtub and was accented in silver and had mostly frosted glass panels, making Hermione slightly apprehensive. _This bathroom is just waiting for me to break or scratch something..._

Hermione took a quick shower, brushed her teeth, washed her face, and changed into shorts and an old t-shirt of her brother's before walking back out to her bed. As she headed over to her bedside table to check her cell phone, it rang.

The screen said 'Dave calling...' Hermione pressed Answer and said, "Dude. Hour late much?"

"Heyy baby sis," Dave said, the smile evident in his voice. "How was the trip?"

"Eh, alright. How was your game? Which teams sent the scouts?"

Dave sighed. "Bad game. The receivers couldn't catch worth shit today." As Hermione and David began to talk sports and pro teams, David suddenly said, "Wait, Mi. I don't see why we're talking about my game. I'm sorry I couldn't make it to say goodbye in person today. That matters more than some game and scouts."

Hermione tucked the phone between her shoulder and ear and got under the exquisite comforter. She smiled a tad sadly as she replied, "Dave, don't worry about it. There was nothing you could do. And it doesn't matter, really."

Dave still sensed something was wrong, being the ever perceptive sibling he was. "Mi, what's up, kid? The game wasn't why you called, or the goodbye thing. What happened?"

Hermione scrunched her face into the pillow as she mumbled an answer back to Dave. He laughed and said, "Hey champ. Can't understand you. Look, if it's about that prick Weasley, don't worry about it. You can do way better than that little..."

Hermione growled. "David Allen Granger. It wasn't about Ron. I don't even like him anymore." At this, Dave snorted. "Now, don't be a jerk. And don't get angry but..." Hermione preceeded to tell her elder brother about a boy who threatened her twice today, but didn't say the name.

Understandably, David got angry and insisted that Hermione tell him the boy's name. For some reason unknown to Hermione, she didn't want to rat out Malfoy. He was something she had to take care of herself. It was something personal now.

After convincing her brother that she would be alright and go immediately to the Headmaster if the boy did anything else, and talking to Dave about neutral subjects for another hour, Hermione finally said her goodbyes and hung up.

She groaned and cursed when she saw the clock- 1:49, and set her alarm for 5:45. Luckily for her, she could function reasonably well on just four hours sleep. Following a few fitful minutes of tossing and turning, Hermione turned on her iPod and fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

-

-

**A/N**. The song was 'Ridiculous' by Bowling For Soup. And I'm not against nerds, I'm a pretty big one myself, so don't take the whole "nerdy heaven" thing offensively, if anyone did. And I'm sorry if things are a bit out there or ehh weird, because I wrote this from about 12:30 til now and it's 2:07. sooo yeah haha. Oh, and I had this whole plan of what to write for this story, and of course, I lost it. Disappointing, hm?

I feel bad asking for reviews, so I'm not going to anymore.

--Cheerios.


	5. Chapter 5 Situations

**Thank you, everyone, for the reviews! And I'm so sorry, I'm very bad at commitments and yeah… but here's another chapter, hope yall like it (:**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything in here. J.K. Rowling does.**

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Situations

-Chapter 5-

_Situations_

_Are irrelevant now_

_She loves the way that I tease_

_I love the way that she breathes_

_-_

_-_

_I know you love to insist_

_And all it takes is a kiss_

_And you just love to hate me_

_-_

_You know you love all the lies_

_So don't act surprised_

_But I just love to hate you_

_-_

_I kissed your lips_

_You pulled my hair_

_It was the craziest thing_

_I love the girls who love to hate_

_-_

_Darling, what is going on?_

_Honestly that never happened_

_Lying is your favorite passion_

_Leave me go where you belong, _

_Higher heels a__nd lipstick napkins, _

_Dying is your latest fashion_

_--_

_--_

_-_

Hermione woke up to the sound of Escape the Fate's _Situations_ blaring from her magicked iHome. She blinked a few times, rolled over some, stretching like a cat. Crookshanks hissed half-heartedly as his mistress accidentally nudged him awake and nearly off the bed. The bushy-haired 7th year smiled blearily at her fluffy furball and apologized as she slowly fell off the bed herself. She wadded up the warm comforter and padded her way across the room to the adjoining bathroom.

Hermione's ears must not have been working properly because of the early hour, otherwise she would have heard the water running from the room within. "_Honestly that never hap-"... damn. Is that Malfoy....?  
_

_"Mudblood!_ Get the FUCK out of here!!"

Hermione was rooted to the black-and-white checkered marble floor, awed by the sight before her.

Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Sex God, was standing at the sink, clad only in a small towel. _Very small_, noted Hermione, giggling. His bare chest was impressive, a light tan, flushed a bit pink from the shower and also from possible embarrassment of being caught by one of his worst enemies half-naked. His blonde hair fell in front of his wide grey eyes as he gripped the towel tighter and reached, biceps and back muscles rippling, to the other door, hidden in the wall, for a black silk bathrobe hanging there. He quickly donned it and spun around to meet Hermione's laughing eyes and small smirk.

"Knock on the fucking door before you barge in, you stupid- ugh! Did your filth parents ever teach you any manners?"

Hermione's eyebrows raised. "Oh, come off it, Malfoy. It's not like I saw you naked." As she turned to leave, she threw over her shoulder, "And I've seen better."

She wasn't entirely bluffing, she had seen many of her brother's sexy friends go swimming in the Granger's pool. Even dated a few of them. But Malfoy... he was another story. It was as if his magic ran under his skin, causing tiny sparks when he moved, seemed to make him that more able to hypnotize the women. It's not as if he glowed, it was just like Malfoy being a wizard gave him an edge over the other guys. As these thoughts ran through Hermione's head in the nanosecond as she was walking away, she felt the hand on her nightshirt, dragging her back into the bathroom.

Hermione was flung around and found herself very close to the boy- no, the _man_- walked in upon after his morning shower, a sneer upon his face. "Please, Mudblood. No one even remotely resembling _this_ perfection," at this, he guestured at himself, "could associate with dirt like _you_."

The Head Girl decided that enough was enough, the Mudblood jabs were getting old. She decided to take a chance on the ultimate insult for a guy- which was anything to call their manhood into question. She was going to insult him- then run. "Malfoy. The rumors are true. Your _ahem_," her eyes flickered to the towel, "is small. And you finish early," she said.

Malfoy's eyes widened. His left eye twitched. His hands clenched. "You Mudblood bitch. How _dare_ you-"

Hermione cut him off. "Not what I heard. And don't try to defend Little Draco- there's pictures. I also heard that your title of Slytherin Sex God is going to be taken from you by your buddy Blaise Zabini. You're finished, Malfoy. I don't think you have a purpose in life now."

Now, all that Hermione said was a lie. Although Blaise may have been a very good lover, she doubts she'll ever want to find out. And there were no pictures, but she'd heard too many rumors for it to not be true - Malfoy was actually rather well-endowed. She just felt like making him insecure about himself. Deflate his ego a bit.

Malfoy desperately tried to save face. How could this Mudblood say these things to him? Scarier-- were they true? "Shut up, you pathetic excuse of a human. None of that is true. And it's not as if you would know anything sexual, there is no one low enough to debase themselves to even touching you."

Hermione's eyes narrowed and she set an even glare on him, but did not try to deny anything.

Malfoy gave a short bark of laughter. "Only a pig would be so desperate and willing to touch dirt such as yourself. Although that seems just like what Weaselbee is."

Hermione huffed, "I've never done a thing with Ronald. And the guys I've ever been with are twice the man you'll ever hope to be."

"You think I believe that, Mudblood? You're probably still a virgin, and you'll grow to be an old maid. Don't kid yourself." Just then, Draco noticed how nice Hermione's legs looked wearing only those short shorts... Suddenly, he felt unconvinced that Hermione was still the innocent girl from the year before. "Fine, Granger. Get me evidence."

Giving a shrug, Hermione motioned him to follow her into her dormitory. Going through her trunk, she pulled out her copy of her brother's muggle yearbook from the previous year. Going to certain pictures, she began naming them. First was a dark-haired, bright blue-eyed boy that was her age. He had the cheekbones of a model. "Matt Evoy, three years ago. Dated for five months." Blonde-haired, brown-eyed "Jeremy Iliatskivich, two years ago, on and off for seven months." Then there was her brother's enemy, which was the only secret Hermione had ever kept from Dave. "Sean O'Malley, one year. Ended three months ago, how about that, Malfoy? Do these convince you?"

Malfoy was still looking at the last boy Hermione had pointed out. He had that long skater hair, piercing dark blue eyes, and had a sarcastic twist to his smile, and although he was looked innocent in the picture, Malfoy caught a sense of dangerousness around O'Malley, and had a tiny feeling that he knew that Irish one. The Slytherin turned his smirk to Hermione. "This isn't proof, are you kidding me? These could just be random guys you're picking out of a book."

Hermione bristled. "Fine." She got out a photo album and pulled out pictures of her going to dances and proms with Jeremy and Matt, and a few of her with her muggle guy friends, but Malfoy wouldn't know those were just friends.

Malfoy still looked unconvinced. "Any more evidence? This is unimpressive. None of this shows you being actually liked by these boys."

"Are you joking? You're so ridiculous! All the girls you have gotten with are skanks and harlots, not one of them respectable women. Oh, another thing, I bet they weren't even real relationships, just sleazy one night stands." Mione seemed to notice, just then, after her mini-rant, that he was leaning against her bed, still only in the towl and silk bathrobe, glaring down at her.

The tension was so thick, it could have been cut with a knife, to use the cliche.

"Mudblood, everything about you is low, dirty, and beneath any of the women I have been with. And don't pretend to know a thing about my relationships, you don't know shit-"

Hermione's phone rang, Bob Marley's song began playing, "_Three Little Birds, sat by my doorstep. Singing sweet songs, of melodies-"_ Hermione didn't break her glare with the Head Boy to even see who was calling. She flipped open the phone and gave a short, "Hello."

"Mione. It's been a while, baby. Where are you?" The sexy, deep as the night's darkness and slick as silk voice came through the earpiece, as Hermione's eyes left Malfoy's and she sat down next to her trunk, her breathing stopped.

"Sh- Sean. Uhm, yes, it's been a while." Her initial shock wore off a bit, but Malfoy was forgotten, standing still as a statue behind her. "I'm at school. Where I should be. And you?" Polite from habit, Hermione kept the conversation going. Although her mind, her heart, told her to hang up right then and never answer the phone from that 20-year-old again.

"I'm visiting my grandparents in Ireland. I know you're somewhere in England, Hermione. Your" Sean paused,"_dear_ brother wouldn't give me your address." Hermione closed her eyes, thankful that Dave still disliked Sean so much, without Hermione's input. "Baby. Hermione. Come meet me in Dublin. I know you miss me. And it was so rude of you to run out on our last meeting. Wasn't it, Hermione?"

Hermione hated him. She hated his voice. She hated the way he thought he was her master. She hated his orders. She hated the way he could control her. Most of all, she hated herself for doing what he said, as if she couldn't stand up to him herself. "Yes, it was rude of me, I'm sorry. But Sean, I couldn't possibly come visit you all the way in Dublin, I'm not allowed to leave the school and-"

"Hermione. You _will_ find a way to meet me here, smart darling girl you are. Thursday. Eight o'clock. The pub on 32nd st. It doesn't have a name, but you really cannot miss it. Well, if you do then we'll have a problem." The Irish-American gave a pause for effect, then said in an even more dangerous voice, if possible, "Hermione, you will be there. You know what will happen if you disobey me. And you deserve to be punished from last time. But until Thursday- goodbye _darling_. Have fun at school." With that, Sean hung up on Hermione.

Hermione felt numb. All the memories she had been repressing since three months ago came rushing back to her. She leaned against the welcome hardness of the wooden truck, rocking a bit and shaking, a lone teardop beginning it's slow descent down her tan cheek. She never noticed Malfoy leaving her room, never realizing that he had heard every word of the conversation.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

**Soo yup. There's chapter 5. I'm sorry all my chapters are short, really, I'm sorry! but I decided to leave a little cliffie here. and some of Draco's POV next chapter. oh, and there are manyy flashbacks in the upcoming chapters, to warn all of you. **


	6. Chapter 6 Racecars

**A/N: . And the whole yearbook n age thing I kinda screwed up, let me explain it tho- so Hermione is 17, her brother Dave is two years older, so he's 19, and Sean was a grade above Dave, so he's 20… I hope that clears up any questions if anyone had any… I'm horrible at timelines, just to warn everyone… And I updated rather quickly this time haha, so enjoy! **

**Oh yes, and **_italics_ **are the flashbacks.**

**And there's a little violence. Not much.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything in here. J.K. Rowling does.**

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Racecars

-Chapter 6-

_I met this girl the other day_

_Sitting alone on the Wednesday train_

_I said, "What's wrong? You look so sad."_

_-_

_She said she's got something inside_

_That she's not willing to confide_

_So I said, "Can I give some free advice?"_

_-_

"_Don't worry bout your problems now, baby,_

'_Cause it just don't matter when it comes down to the fact._

_Everybody's got problems now, baby,_

_And life's too short to keep them bottled up inside."_

_-_

'_Cause I know_

_That life is like a racecar speeding down this one way street_

_That'll go_

_Anyway_

_It feels like heaven down this one way street_

'_Cause I know _

_Everything will be fine_

_-_

_I met this guy the other day,_

_Sitting alone on the Sunday train,_

_Dressed up with nowhere left to go_

_- - -_

_- -_

_- _

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

**Malfoy POV**

Even as Malfoy slowly turned and began walking back to the connecting bathroom, he didn't miss Granger drop down next to her trunk, shaking, and that solitary tear, glistening like a chip of ice, make it's way down her cheek.

He would be lying to himself if he wasn't insanely curious. _Who has such control over the Mudblood? It was rather amazing, I must say. She obeyed to that man faster than my father to Voldemort. But, Merlin… that voice gave even me the chills._

Malfoy absentmindedly finished with his toiletries and picked out a crisp, white shirt and slim black pants, with his black dragonhide boots (top of the line, of course- only the best for a Malfoy) and fastened his black with silver trim cloak around his shoulders. The Slytherin Seeker made his way down the staircase and thought of the Head Girl, possibly still crouched in front of the bed. He very nearly paused for longer than a second on this realization, then shrugged. It wasn't his problem if the brains of the Golden Trio didn't show up for the first day of classes, hell, it served the bitch right. All the times she'd insulted him. He sneered, angrily remembering the eventful train ride.

But as Draco Malfoy walked out of the Heads' Common Room, down the many staircases, and into the Great Hall for breakfast, no matter how hard he tried, he still could not get rid of Granger's terrified expression as she turned away from him.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

**Hermione**

The cell phone lay cradled in her crossed fingers. As the backlight went off to save power, Hermione snapped out of her daze and began hyperventilating a bit. But also due to her cell phone, she saw that if she didn't get a move on, then she'd be late to her first day of classes as Head Girl. Even though she felt numb, the rational part of her brain made her stand and head towards the bathroom, where she began her morning routine. Hermione started the shower and her mind when back to the beginning of last fall, before Hogwarts started and when she was visiting her brother in the States…

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

_The ball sailed through the air as Dave Granger's wrist gave a final flick._

_4 seconds left…_

_It was a lazy arc, seeming to float_

_3 seconds…_

_Into the end zone, where a receiver reached…_

_2…_

_And caught the toss._

_1…_

_Nnnnrrhn!_

_The horn blared as it announced the end of the last quarter of the American football game._

_Hermione Granger leaned against the waist-high fence, cheering along with her friend Diana, as they celebrated Dave's team winning the match, 27-21, in the last second. Diana was a pretty redhead, an American muggle friend of Hermione's; they always hung out for a bit whenever Hermione came to visit her brother and their father. _

"_What a way to start his season, hunh, Hermione?" Diana said as she watched the bookworm's brother and the receiver being rallied around by the team. Hermione only nodded, she was used to her brother winning basically anything and everything sports-related. Her eyes were otherwise occupied scanning the crowd near the student section, searching for that certain head of raven-colored hair._

_Just then, she felt a hand slid around her middle. "Looking for me?" His breath was hot on her neck, and he gave a tiny squeeze. _

_Hermione bit her lip, and she gave a small smile as her stomach was invaded by butterflies. She was indeed looking for the boy standing next to her, but didn't want to seem too in love with him, so the teen told a little white lie. "Ha, you? No, I was looking for Di's boyfriend."_

_Hey, it could have been true._

_Even though Hermione's voice was obviously teasing, and she put her hand on top of his to accentuate that, the dark-headed man behind her didn't take it that way. He had been gripping her side before, but now he tightened his hold even more, making it uncomfortable._

"_What was that, Hermione? What did I say about other guys?"_

"_Sean, no, really, Di's boyfriend is supposed to meet us, but I really-"As she turned to assure him, Hermione's worried brown orbs met the narrowed, cold blue eyes of Sean. _

"_We will talk about this later." He said in a low voice. He lifted his head a bit and, with a smile that only Hermione knew was his fake polite one, he said, "Go on, Diana, go meet with your boyfriend. I'll take this lil miss back home."_

_Diana cocked her head, her eyebrow furrowed. "But Hermione is supposed to sleepover at my house tonight…"_

_Sean's smile tightened and he said, "Oh, did she forget to tell you? Her father wishes her home. Chores to do, or something. Isn't that right, Hermione?" With a pointed look to the brunette, and his fingers digging in a bit more, Hermione nodded. _

"_Oh yeah, shit, I'm so sorry Diana. I'll call you later, ok? Could we possibly hang out tomorrow? We can go to the mall, then to the coffee shop if you want?" _

_Diana gave her a strange look, but smiled and said, "Sure, Mione. No prob babe. Just remember to call me when you can… tonight, ok?"_

_Hermione nodded again and forced a smile. Diana gave her a goodbye hug, which was rather difficult, as Sean never relented on his painful grip around Hermione's waist._

"_We're leaving. Now."_

"_But Sean-"_

"_We're going to talk about it in the car. Now- __**walk.**__"_

_Sean and Hermione had agreed months earlier that it wouldn't be wise to be seen too much together, as Dave would see or hear about it and become suspicious. Dave and Sean were old rivals and both despised the other with a passion. So when Sean finally released her, Hermione began walking a few paces in front of him, and began worrying in earnest. _

_They had met during the summer, and they began secretly dating a month later. Hermione hated keeping this a secret from her brother, but she wanted to please Sean, so she avoided her brother and obeyed her new boyfriend's wishes. _

_Hermione and Sean arrived at Sean's car, parked behind a building next to the football stadium, where no one usually parked. _

_Again, Hermione tried to tell Sean- "Sean, really, it was only a joke-"_

_He shot her a glare. "Get in the car."_

_Hermione lowered her eyes and opened the door to the black Ford Mustang, swallowing, lowering herself into the smooth leather. _

_As soon as she fastened her seatbelt, a hand flew out and slapped her, hard, across the face. Because of the force of the slap, her head banged into the window, and tears instinctively rose up in her eyes from the pain. She turned her eyes toward the man who had slapped her, but whatever words she was going to say in retaliation died in her throat. _

_Sean was pissed, his nostrils flaring, his lips a mere line, his eyes narrowed and shooting daggers at the girl cowering in the seat next to him._

"_Are you that much of a slut? That you are looking for another man when I am right next to you? What have I told you? And I've warned you before about other guys! And your best friend's boyfriend, nonetheless. You fucking whore!"_

_He slapped her again._

"_Sean! I wasn't, I swear, I was only looking for you, I only said Di's boyfriend as a joke, I promise-!"_

_Sean stopped her disagreements by grabbing a handful of her hair and twisting it, forcing even more tears of pain down Hermione's face. _

"_Don't lie to me!! So how many other guys are there, hunh? How many guys have you fucked since we started going out?"_

"_None, Sean, I swear, I swear, I promise-"_

"_Don't fucking swear on anything. And your promises don't mean anything. You're a fucking lying, dirty whore. You hear me? And if you EVER do anything like that again…" Every loud word was emphasized by a shake of Hermione's head._

"_I won't, I won't…" Hermione hurriedly said, just wishing he would let go and the pain would stop, as white spots were beginning to develop around her vision. _

"_Good." He loosened his grip, and brushed down her hair. His voice was considerably softer as he said, "You know I don't like it when you are hanging around all these guys, Hermione. And I don't like hurting you, I really don't. Please don't make me do it again, alright? Promise me, baby?"_

_Hermione stared at him, wide-eyed. Didn't he just tell her that her promises meant nothing and now… Nevertheless, she nodded- anything to keep him content. Sean smiled at her, reverting suddenly back to the nice boy she had fallen for in the summertime. He let her go and began driving her home, talking of neutral things until he pulled into Mr. Granger's house driveway, where he parked. Hermione's father wasn't home yet- he always came back late after the games, after he was done going out to the bar with the other fathers and thoroughly discussing the football match. _

_Sean turned off the engine and put his arm around Hermione, placing feather light kisses along her jaw and down her throat to all around and across her collarbone. This area was Hermione's weakness and he knew exactly how to use it to manipulate her. Things may have progressed farther if Hermione's phone had not buzzed with a text from Dave: "Hey I'll be home a bit later; I'm going to go to Marissa's house for a while." Marissa was Dave's steady girlfriend, they had been going out for nearly two years that summer._

_The text seemed to make Sean realize something. He took his arm away and withdrew to his seat. "Go inside, Hermione. Go to bed. I'll see you tomorrow." _

_Hermione gave him a quick glance. What was up with him tonight? He had _never_ hit her before and he was acting so strangely. She was frightened, and anxious to leave._

"_Alright. Bye, Sean."_

"_Oh. Hermione. Better watch that cheek. Don't let your father or Dave see it." With a wave of his hand, he dismissed her and she shut the door when she arose out of the car. He drove off with her standing alone and shivering in his wake, one hand cupping her bruised cheek, and sad eyes watching her innoncence leave her._

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

**Malfoy**

Silver eyes searched the opposite table, searching for that rat's nest of bushy brown curls, and wondering why in the name of Merlin he was caring in the first place. _Wait, caring? No, I don't care about that ridiculous mug- Mudblood. What am I saying? _

Shaking, his head, Malfoy turned back and tried to recall what his friends Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott were conversing about. As soon as he did, however, he caught the aforementioned poof of caramel hair walk through the doorway of the Great Hall. He quirked an eyebrow and watched her carefully slow walk towards the Gryffindor table. The little lioness seemed to feel his gaze, for she flickered her brown eyes over to him.

But she gave her back to him just as quickly as they made eye contact when she reached the empty seat next to Weaselbee's sister.

_Bitch. Don't ignore me. _Malfoy tried to convey that telepathically to the Head Girl that message. Surprisingly enough, she seemed to get it as she tried to inconspicuously sneak another glace back to the Slytherin. He narrowed her eyes at her, and she gave him her own glare back.

Yes. Things were back to how they were before.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

**A/N: Hmm, relatively short chapter. Ok, for future reference also—I don't really like Ron... ever haha. But Blaise I do so yeah. Pages on Word. 10:41 at night. Nhn. I hope yall like it. It doesn't feel finished but whatever… Review if you feel like it. Thanks :)**

**~cheerios**


	7. Chapter 7 Attention

**A/N: I read my story so far and it kinda sucked. Like, I could have written it better… Whatever. Ha, but because of _rons-girlbloom_ I uploaded it rather quickly- persistance does pay off haha. There's no way to send a pm back to you, you know, girlbloom.  
**

**So I have in mind a loose plotline. That I'm trying to follow haha, but sometimes it doesn't work out so well. I might need a beta. Cuz some of these chapters just don't feel ready to be put up on here.**

**Okay does anyone freaking know if Blaise is African or Italian? I've heard both in different stories, and I don't know what it is. But for my story, he's Italian. Hah, yeah.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything in here. J.K. Rowling does.  
**

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Attention

-Chapter 6-

_Attention, Attention, _

_May I have all your eyes and ears_

_To the front of the room_

_If only_

_If only for one second_

_-_

_This table has taken a turn for the worse_

_Rock bottom, and over the edge_

_Well, it's not like it hurts that much anyway_

_-_

_Upside down and inside out_

_When I leave here, I'm going alone  
Well it's not like_

_Not like it hurts that much anyway_

_-_

_--_

_Oh and did I mention_

_When I see you it stings like hell_

_Due to the fact that we could have something_

_That'll never happen?_

_And will you hear what I have to... _

__ _ _ _

__ __

___

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

**Hermione POV  
**

_Ugh. That bastard Malfoy. Hermione, you are stupid. Stupid! He might've seen you. Did he? _Questions like this plagued Hermione for the rest of the day, when she remembered that Malfoy had saw her vulnerability earlier that morning, and what he thought of it. But then- who would he tell? And who would believe him? Besides his Slytherin cronies of course.

While sitting in History of Magic and subconsciously taking impeccable notes, the Head Girl began mentally comparing the two evil guys she had the displeasure of knowing. Similarities: evil and drop dead sexy, no question about it. Differences: While Malfoy grew up in a family that had known dark tendencies (aka followers of Voldemort… aka Deatheaters), Hermione didn't know much about Sean's family, only catching quick glimpses of them while they were going out. Draco also had (Hermione had to admit) a seeming more rigid sense of morality, which Sean... Alright, Malfoy seems to be better-

"… War happened in 1378, Ms. Granger?"

Thankfully for Hermione, her brain answered for her, "The Goblins' Revolutionary War after the Goblin Imprisonment Act of 1375."

"Well done, Ms. Granger. 10 points to Gryffindor." The roly poly little bearded man smiled ecstatically. At least one student was paying attention.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

**Draco  
**

_I'M HUNGRY._That's all that ran through Draco Malfoy's brain as he walked into his last period before lunch.

Which just haaadd to be Potions.

Which just haaadd to be a double period.

And, of course, which just haaadd to be with the bloody Gryffindors.

Honestly? *sigh*

Preoccupied with his hunger, Draco had unfortunately forgotten that Potions partners are picked on the first day of classes, and those partners are yours for the whole school year.

"Brown, Crabbe. Partners are alphabetical this year, students" Snape's snide voice rang out. "Parkinson, Patil."

Scowling more than usual, Draco slunk into the room and dumped his bag unceremoniously onto the desk table, hearing a handful of new quills snapping.

_FUCK. Just... fuck. Fuck me. Today sucks.  
_

"Oh, yes. I had forgotten. Partners are alphabetical except for the Heads. They are always partnered together in every class they share- therefore... Malfoy and Granger." Snape shot the Heads a smirk before turning his back to write the potion of the day on the board.

_FUCK MY LIFE!  
_

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
_

Hermione sat watching her fellow Head repeatedly hit his head against his desk for another minute or two, then gave a long sigh and packed up her bag. She began walking over to his desk in the back corner, while catching sight of Crabbe already tuning out Lavender and her exclamations over the newest _Teen Witch _magazine.

"Alright Malfoy, let's get to work on this Blood Replenishing Potion. So we need- Malfoy. Hey, Malfoy. Stop banging your head- MALFOY DAMMIT STOP!"

Malfoy lifted his head and said, quite eloquently, "Fuck off, you buck-toothed know-it-all."

"Why, you bastard-"

"Miss Granger! 20 points from Gryffindor! What horrible language from a Head." Snape called from the front of the room.

_Snivellus, you prick. _"Malfoy. Stop being a baby and get the ingredients."

"I don't take orders from a Mudblood. You get them."

"ARGH!"

"... Did you really just say 'Argh'?"

Finally, succeeding about half an hour of conversation like such, the two had finished the potion before the rest of the class. Hermione poured it into a tube, labeled and sealed it, while Malfoy contented himself with swaggering up to Snape and dropping off their sample. On his walk back, he noticed Hermione just sitting at their desk, with her bag packed and a large book open in front of her, but her staring unseeing at the other side of the room. He followed her eyes but didn't see a thing- then remembered what had happened earlier that day. Malfoy had two choices- he could be nice and help her, give her some advice, or (this choice he preferred) he could ignore her and her muggle problems. Malfoy decided on the latter. Besides, since when do Malfoys help others? Pfft.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

**Hermione POV  
**

As she walked slowly towards the Great Hall for lunch, Hermione heard footsteps tapping a quick beat behind her. She turned to the sight of her best gal friend, Ginny. The redhead came to a stop in front of her and peered at her, narrowing her eyes a bit.

"Hermione, be honest with me. Is something the matter?"

The words came up her throat- '_Yes, Ginny, you wouldn't believe me. My parents and their problems have caused me to age a decade, I'm worried sick about Harry and Ron, I miss my brother to death, Malfoy is making trouble, and oh, my abusive ex-boyfriend that I didn't tell you about wants me to meet him in three days in Ireland. And I still have Head duties and homework to do.'_ But stuck. And what came out was, "No, I don't think so, Gin. Why?"

Their steps fell into sync as they made their way to lunch. "Well, I haven't been able to talk to you in a while. And you look really worn out, no offense, Mione. You've got bags under your eyes and you're pale as a ghost." Lowering her voice, Ginny added, "Is it about Harry and Ron? I miss them a lot, Hermione. I'm worried about them, too. They haven't sent a letter in a long while."

Then Hermione realized that Ginny must be going through some tough times, too. All of her brothers are out of the house, leaving her to answer to the Weasley parents, and the brother closest in age to her is off fighting with the love of her life against one of the most powerful and most evil wizards of all time.

Hermione gave a grimace, and suddenly felt guilty. "Hey Gin, how about we hang out tonight? We can compare first day of school stories and what we did over the summer."

Ginny laughed and rolled her eyes. "Hermione, you would be the only person to think sharing first day of school stories as a fun pastime. But the summer stories sounds good. I'll get the beverages." Ginny grinned.

Hermione made a mock-disapproving face and raised her eyebrow. "Ginerva. Must I tell your mother that her only daughter is drinking at her school?"

The youngest Weasley laughed again. "You know you wouldn't. And you're just sore because I beat you during the Gryffindor end-of-school-year party at that muggle game- what was it? Oh yeah, Beer pong." She added with a triumphant note, "And it was my first time playing that."

The bookworm snorted. "And you forget that we sixth and seventh years started the 'party' wayy before you guys."

As they neared the door to the Great Hall, Ginny scrunched her nose to the last statement. "That just means you can't hold your liquor."

Hermione stopped, raised both her eyebrows, and put a hand to her hip. "I smell a challenge. Bitch, it's on. You better make some Hangover Potion for tomorrow."

Ginny giggled and said, "Alright. Loser has to hmm... kiss..." She scanned the Great Hall, filled with young witches and wizards. "Blaise Zabini." Smirk.

"Oh, come on! Blaise? He'd-"

"Fine, fine. Loser has to kiss a Slytherin."

"That's just as bad. But alright, deal."

The two friends shook hands and headed in for lunch, unknowingly being followed by two different sets of eyes.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

**Malfoy POV  
**

_What is going on in her head? How is she getting to Ireland on Thursday? Who was that man on her phone, and why does she fear him so much? Why the fuck am I even thinking about her??_ Draco Malfoy shook his head angrily and stabbed his fork at his filet mignon.

His best pal Blaise Zabini, turned his head from the direction that Draco was previously looking and said, "What's up with you, mate?" When he received a grunt in response, he looked towards the Gryffindor table again, he smirked. "So how are things going with Granger?"

That caught the blonde's attention. "What things? She and I have nothing together. She's stupid and she's filth."

"Methinks the lord doth protest too much... I saw the way you look at her Draco. She's like a puzzle you can't figure out. And I know you, mate, you don't stop until you've finished the puzzle."

Malfoy snarled. _How does he know? _"Zabini do you hear what you're saying? It's the fucking Mudblood we're speaking about here. And I don't look at her in any other way than with contempt."

Normally, Blaise was a calm young man, always ready with a perverted joke or witty quip about anything, and rarely gave in to showing any emotion. But as soon as Malfoy said this, he jerked upright and said in a terse voice, "Don't use that fucking word around me. You're being ridiculous. We need to talk. Tonight." Turning, he began to walk away, but looked back at Malfoy once more and, with confusion, hurt, and anger flickering across his face and in his eyes, he said, "Draco, what have you become?"

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

**Hermione POV  
**

The rest of the day passed in a blur, a montage of a review of rules and guildelines, class syllabus (syllabi?), and faces smiling and people waving hello to the Gryffindor Princess. Hermione was preoccupied with trying to organize all of her newly acquired school materials and papers and also trying (in vain) to think of a solution to her biggest problem yet this school year. She was slowly walking back to her dorm after her last class, intending on packing a small bag of clothes and such to take to Ginny's dorm to sleepover there.

How was she to get to Ireland right after classes on Thursday, and get back before classes on Friday morning? It wouldn't be wise to even leave that early on Thursday- people would notice and be suspicious. How would she get there- apparating? No, _Hogwarts, A History_ never lies. It's impossible to disapparate and apparate into or out of Hogwarts. And even if she went outside of Hogwarts' grounds and dis/apparated, there's too much of a risk of her being caught while trying to leave and re-enter the school, even with all the secret passageways she knew. It also occured to the peace-loving Head Girl that she would possibly need an escape plan. _No, not possibly. It's Sean. I NEED an escape plan out of the pub, or wherever else he takes me._ Portkey? Would she have time to set one up?

_Mayyybe. But what cou-_ Boink. Hermione blinked a few times, rubbed her hurt nose, and backed away from the human wall she had walked straight into. "I'm dreadfully sorr-"

Blaise Zabini stared down at her. As Hermione trailed off, she kept looking intently at her, as if he was trying to make up his mind about something. Hermione cocked her head to the side a bit and stared right back at him.

The tall, good looking Italian then grinned. "Hey, don't worry about it. Is your nose okay? You know it's bleeding a lil bit, right?"

Hermione's brown eyes widened as her free hand flew to her nose. "Oh no! Do you habe a tissue?"

Blaise gave her a look, pulled out his wand, and conjured her a handkerchief. "You know you're also a witch. And supposedly one of the brightest of the century. And you don't know a healing spell for a simple nosebleed?"

Hermione glared as menacingly as possible at the chuckling teen, considering she was sporting a bloody handkerchief under her nose. "Damn you." She quickly waved her wand and her nose was healed. "I have a lot on my mind, the spell simply eluded me for a second."

The Slytherin just laughed in response and bent down to pick up a few books she had dropped. "Ancient Runes, eh? Have you read about my great-grandfather, Signore Roberto Zabini de Milan? He discovered the remains of the first wizarding community in-"

"-in the whole Northern Hemisphere," Hermione breathed, a bit frustrated that she hadn't made the connection, but mostly impressed by the handsome boy in front of her. "Did he- has he ever taken you to see it? What else exactly has he done? Well, see... I never really got around to looking up his other achievements-"

Blaise gasped in mock surprise. "Why, Hermione Granger hasn't completely researched a book thoroughly? My dear Head Girl- it's all in the very back of the book."

Hermione was actually almost dying of embarrassment. "I-I well, I haven't exactly finished the whole book yet- Damn you Blaise Zabini! I had lots of other stuff I had to do first!" She finished, breathing heavy and eyes wide, and near crying.

Blaise had stopped laughing and joking around. "Hey Hermione. I was just kidding with you. It's okay you know-" here he seemed to search more into her eyes, "it's alright to not be perfect all the time."

Hermione was speechless. It was as if he knew some personal secret about her- she gasped, then a surge of anger quelled any remaining fear. "He told you, didn't he? What did he say?" Without waiting for an answer, she shoved the rest of her books into her bag and began running towards the Heads' common room. "That fucking prick! I am going to _murder_ him!" _How dare he? How DARE Malfoy? How could he actually tell people? And to think that I had actually thought he might be a bit morally above Sean. Oh, those two could give Voldemort a fucking run for his money on who's more evil. That fucking bastard!  
_

Blaise ran after her and grabbed her arm. "Hermione- may I call you Hermione? Well, I am- Hermione what are you talking about? Did who tell me what?"

She jerked her arm away. "Don't pretend! So you're bloody _buddy _Malfoy told you about the phone call I received this morning! Well, sure, it might have looked bad, but I have it all fucking taken care of! And -"

Blaise put his hand over Hermione's mouth. "Shush, Granger. He didn't tell me a thing. I swear, not a thing. You better stop yelling before other people hear you, though."

Hermione calmed and quieted down. "Now, are you positive? Do you think he told anyone else?"

Blaise shook his head, "No. He hasn't even been speaking to anyone today. He's in a very pissed off mood." He took her arm gently and they resumed their course towards the Heads' dormitories. His brow furrowed, then he had a small smirk in the glance he gave her. "So Hermione. Would you happen to know any reason why Draco has been in such a foul mood?"

She shrugged. "How should I know? I- Oh!" Before the call... she giggled out loud. The bathroom...

The taller boy prodded her. "What happened?"

Hermione began laughing as she recounted the morning's events preceding the phone call. Blaise was laughing before she finished her story. "Oh, that's priceless! I would've loved to see his face! Haha!"

By this time, the duo had reached the entrance of the Heads' common room. Blaise stopped before the painting and Hermione asked, "Aren't you coming inside? I'm leaving after I pack a few things, I'm staying with Ginny tonight, so you and Malfoy can have the common room all to yourselves."

Blaise shook his head. "No, I have to get back to my dorm. But if you see Draco, tell him that he needs to come see me."

Hermione nodded and was beginning to turn to go into the open portrait when Blaise grabbed her in a bone-crushing hug. "What's this Hermione? No hug goodbye for your new best friend?"

Hermione laughed. She missed having her guy friends around. "So sorry. I'll remember next time. I'll see you tomorrow."

She tripped on through the tunnel to the common room and heard a familiar voice say, "Was that Zabini? Why were you talking to him, Granger?"

The smile left her face as Hermione lifted her chin haughtily and began walking up the staircase to her room. "Yes, Malfoy, it was Blaise. I was talking to him because we are now friends, is that a problem?" As the blonde opened his mouth angrily, she said, "I don't care if it's a problem for you. He said he wants you to come see him immediately." She slammed her door for effect. Crouching by the keyhole, she heard him curse loudly and leave noisily through the portrait. She smiled and began to pack her bag for the remainder of the night.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

**A/N: So that's it. Longest chapter so far. Hm, yes. New Year's and I'm stuck sick at home while my brother is out partying. Wonderful, isn't it?**

**  
****I hope all of you had a great christma-hanna-kwanzaa-ka, whatever yall celebrate :) oh well-- happy hols would be easier to say, haha. happy new years everyone!  
**

**~cheerios**


End file.
